


We are Family

by Sugarkittyartistpro



Category: Togainu no Chi
Genre: M/M, Marriage Proposal, Modern AU, Mpreg, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Same-Sex Marriage, family au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-06-10 13:03:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6957586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugarkittyartistpro/pseuds/Sugarkittyartistpro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keisuke and Akira dated for 5 years after they and their friends escaped from Toshima to start their new lives. Follow Keisuke and Akira as they enter into new chapters into their lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my god, I love this couple!!! Hope you enjoy this fanfiction.

Akira and Keisuke watched the sun set from the top of the hill where they set up camp for the night. Today was going to be a day that Akira and Keisuke would never forget. After 5 years of dating, Keisuke is going to pop the question to Akira. Keisuke loved Akira and Akira loved Keisuke. Almost everyone knew how much they loved each other. They were happy and supportive of their relationship. Keisuke thought of how Akira's personality changed after what happend in Toshima. Akira smiled a lot more and was happy than he was back then. Keisuke loved him more than anything. Akira felt the same way.

"Its so beautiful," Akira said looking at the sunset.

"Yea, but not as beautiful as you," Keisuke blushed and held Akira's hand. Akira jumped at this and blushed. Akira smiled at Keisuke. Keisuke loved Akira's smile even though Akira hated his smile. Keisuke loved everything about Akira. While Akira wasn't looking, Keisuke took a small box and opened it. He smiled at the ring but soon felt a little nervous.

"You can do this, Keisuke! I wanna spend the rest of my life with him. I love him," Keisuke thought to himself. He took a deep breath and let it out.

"Akira," Keisuke asked quickly putting the box into his pant's pocket.

"Yes, Keisuke," Akira replied looking back at Keisuke.

"U-um, We have been dating for a long time and we have a lot of memories that we shared together. But, I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I love everything about you, Akira! I wanna have a beautiful wedding, have a few children with you, and grow old with you. I love you so much, Akira,"  
Keisuke said going down on one knee and pulling out the small box. Akira gasped and put his hands over his mouth.

"Akira, will you marry me," Keisuke asked while opening the box.

"O-of course," Akira replied holding back his tears. Keisuke got up and kissed Akira on his lips long and passionately. They broke the kiss and hugged each other. Akira happily crying into Keisuke's shoulder while Keisuke held him softly crying. They released from their hug and looked at each other. They smiled and Keisuke put the ring on Akira's finger.

"I love you so much, Akira," Keisuke said looking at Akira's beautiful eyes.

"I love you too, Keisuke," Akira replied smiling.

They kissed deeply and Keisuke picked up Akira. He walked over to the tent and gently laid Akira on the air mattress. He kissed Akira hard and passionately. Tonight they will spend the night not as boyfriends but as fiances.


	2. Moving to America

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally finished it! Woo! Hope you guys enjoy it! 
> 
> BTW, I don't know why the very last paragraph is all together like that. Ah Well

Akira packed the last of his remaining clothes from his dresser. Keisuke and Akira started to look for homes in America. After many days of searching for the perfect one, they found it. The house was small but was large enough for the two of them. It had a light brown brick on the outside and a large porch. In the inside, it had a living room, kitchen, 2 bedrooms, and 2 bathrooms. Also, it had a very large backyard. It was located near a small town that wasn't that far away from them. Keisuke and Akira spent months running back and forth to Japan and America moving their stuff into the house. Of course, they had help from their friends Rin and Motomi. Rin moved to America with his boyfriend about 4 months ago. Motomi had found a job as a International mailman so to speak. He helped Keisuke and Akira move most of their stuff from their apartment in Japan into the house in America. It took them a while moving their things but the new house was almost fully renovated. Akira smiled at the thought that he and Keisuke will be sharing the house and soon will be married. They still had a couple of clothes and other things before their final days at the apartment in Japan. Akira sighed.

"Akira," Keisuke called out to him from the living room. "Are you almost done packing?"

"Y-Yea, I'll be out there in a second," Akira replied from his and Keisuke's room. Keisuke walked into their room and over to Akira. He put his hands on Akira's waist and rested his chin on Akira's shoulder. Akira turned his head to face Keisuke and Keisuke kissed him. 

"A-Are you okay, Akira," Keisuke asked.

"W-What? O-Oh, I'm alright. I was just thinking about how far we've come with our lives," Akira replied. Keisuke smiled and kissed Akira again.

"It's crazy isn't it? I love you so much, Akira! I can't wait to see what the future will bring us. I'll always be by your side through the good and the bad," Keisuke said after he was done kissing Akira. Akira put one of his hands on the side of Keisuke's face and smiled.

"Me too. I love you too, Keisuke," Akira replied. They released from their hug and Keisuke grabbed Akira's hand. He pulled him out gently from their room. Akira quickly zipped up his suit case and grabbed it. He followed Keisuke and grabbed his hand. They both ended up in the living room. Keisuke grabbed his suitcase and the airplane tickets. He opened the door to their apartment still holding Akira's hand and they walked out of their apartment. Akira looked behind him and smiled about what memories were made at that apartment ever since Keisuke and Akira started moving there. Soon they were going to create memories in their new house in America.

Keisuke and Akira made it to the airport a hour early before there plane left. They went to counter to make sure that everything was good. Motomi actually got them into a first-class suite because one of Motomi's friend from work gave it to him. So, Motomi gave it to the couple. Which he didn't need to because he helped them move into their house and that he should spend it for himself for when he needs a vacation. Akira and Keisuke ate breakfast at the airport and ran holding hands to their airplane gate. Keisuke gave the tickets to the flight attendant. The flight attendant smiled at them.

"Oh, a first-class suite? Looks like you are going to have a fun time on the plane," She laughed. Keisuke and Akira looked at each other and back at the flight attendant. "Let me show you to your suite, you two lovebirds!" Keisuke blushed while Akira laughed to himself. She led them to a small part of the plane where the suites were located. The flight attendant opened the door and gave Keisuke the key. 

"Enjoy your flight you two," She said as she walked away.

"T-Thanks," Keisuke replied. They walked in and started to look around. It was small but it was still a nice suite. On the bed was a bottle of wine and two wine glasses.

"Wow, this is nice," Akira said setting his suitcase near the small desk. He sat on the bed and looked at the bottle of wine. Keisuke smiled and continued to look around. He then sat behind Akira on the bed and put his hands around Akira's waist. Akira turned his head to look at Keisuke and they kissed deeply. Keisuke slid one of his hands under Akira's shirt. Akira flinched and moaned quietly. "How about we make some love before the plane takes off," Keisuke whispered into Akira's ear. It's been a while since they had sex. They never really had time to have it and was super busy. "Y-Yea, It's been a while. Hasn't it," Akira questioned looking away from Keisuke then looked back. "Keisuke, Please make love to me!" Keisuke nodded and kissed Akira deeply. His hands explored all over Akira's chest. They both broke the kiss and Keisuke bit Akira's neck. Akira moaned as Keisuke continued to roam his body and sucking onto his neck. "A-Ah, Keisuke," Akira moaned. Keisuke released his mouth from Akira's neck and looked at Akira. "A-Akira? Can you lay on your stomach," Keisuke said. With that Akira set the bottle of wine and glasses on the floor and leaned forward laying on his stomach. Akira clenched the bed sheets. Keisuke laid his hands on top of Akira's. He laid his body on top of Akira and put his hands on Akira's waist. Keisuke started to roam Akira's chest and stomach. Akira moaned. Keisuke's clothed penis poke Akira's clothed entrance. "Akira! Are you okay," Keisuke asked. "Y-Yea, I'm okay. Are you okay? It seems that you're ready to put it in, already," Akira replied with a chuckle. Keisuke smiled nervously. His one hand continued to roam Akira's body while the other undid Akira's pants. Akira moaned and turned his head to face Keisuke. They kissed deeply. Keisuke pulled Akira's pants down and started to undo his pants. He quickly took them off and threw them on the side of the bed. Keisuke put his penis at Akira's entrance. Akira moaned between breaths while kissing Keisuke. Keisuke started to put it in until a sudden knock startled them both. "E-Excuse me, sirs. But were going to take off," The flight attendant said outside of the doors. "A-Alright, Thanks," Akira replied while Keisuke was holding a pillow in front of his crotch. That wasn't the first time they were almost caught having sex in odd places. Keisuke looked away from Akira, clearly embarrassed. Akira walked over to door and opened it to make sure that the flight attendant was gone. "She's gone, Keisuke," Akira said closing the door behind him. Keisuke still didn't look at Akira. "It's okay, Keisuke. Once we are in the air, we can have it as many times as we want!" Akira walked over to Keisuke and sat next to Keisuke. He kissed Keisuke's cheek. Keisuke blushed and looked at Akira. "I love you, Akira," Keisuke said looking into Akira's eyes. Akira blushed. "I love you too, Keisuke," Akira replied. They kissed deeply and broke from the kiss. Keisuke struggled to put his pants while still having a boner. In about a few minutes, they were flying in the clouds. Once they were, they continued to make love. Keisuke put his penis into Akira and started to thrust gently inside him. Akira moaned. "A-Akira, you're so tight," Keisuke said. "I-If it hurts, please tell me." "I-It's alright, Keisuke. Stop worrying," Akira replied. "B-But I don't want to hurt you, Akira." "You won't hurt me, Keisuke," Akira said turning his head to face Keisuke and kissed him. Keisuke blushed and smiled. He kissed Akira while thrusting harder into Akira. Akira moaned through gasps. He was getting close and so was Keisuke. "K-Keisuke! I-I'm coming," Akira moaned as Keisuke thrusted into him. "A-Akira, I love you so much. I can't w-wait to marrry you," Keisuke moaned almost reaching his climax. "I-I love you too, Keisuke and I can't wait to m-marry you too! Ah," Akira said as he released himself on the bed. They kissed deeply. Keisuke thrusted into Akira into a couple times until he finally released himself into Akira. Keisuke collapsed next to Akira holding him. Both panting heavily and slowly fell asleep. It took a long time to get there but they had a great plane ride from Japan to America. Once they arrived at the airport in America, they grabbed their luggage and met up with Motomi and Rin. "Akira! Keisuke," Rin shouted at the two while waving at the couple. Akira and Keisuke smiled at their two friends and walked over to them. "How was your flight, you two," Motomi asked. "It was great," Keisuke replied. He then put one of his hands on Akira's waist and kissed the side of Akira's head. Akira smiled. "We both enjoyed it. Thanks again for the tickets, Motomi!" "Ah, Don't mention it," Motomi said with a smile. "Well, why are we still standing here? We need to get these two into their new home," Rin said putting his hands on his hips. "Oh right! Well let's get going, shall we," Motomi said. They all walked out to Motomi's car and during a long road trip to Keisuke and Akira's new house. Once they arrived at the house, Keisuke and Akira smiled at the house. They opened the car doors and walked to walkway in front of their house. Akira started to tear up at the sight. Keisuke looked over to him and held him. They looked at each other and kissed while Motomi and Rin watched the couple kiss in front of their new home. It was finally happening. They were finally home.


	3. The Wedding Day

After two months of planning their wedding, the day has finally come. Keisuke looked at himself in the mirror and smiled at himself.

"I can't believe this is finally happening. I'm gonna marry Akira today," Keisuke thought to himself. He thought back to how he first met Akira and everything after that. Now he's gonna marry him and spend the rest of their lives together. He loved Akira so much. No matter what happend between them, Keisuke loved Akira. He snapped back to reality when he heard a knock at the guest room of the church's door. He jumped and quickly ran over to the door.

"I-I'm coming," Keisuke asked. He opened the door and there stood Motomi in a black suit and tie. "O-Oh Motomi. It's you!"

"Yep, the one and only. Are you almost ready," Motomi asked. Keisuke looked up and down his body to see that he was fully dressed in a suit and tie as well. He smiled at himself. 

"Y-Yea, I'm ready. But Motomi, Can I ask you a question," Keisuke asked. 

"Sure, What's up," Motomi replied. 

"I'm feeling really nervous about this. But, I don't know why?"

Motomi put a hand on one of Keisuke's shoulders and faced Keisuke. 

"You love Akira right," Motomi asked.

"O-Of course, I do," Keisuke replied with a shocked look on his face. 

"I know that some people get nervous on their wedding days. But, once you see Akira walking down that aisle. Then, you'll be okay because then you'll know that everything will work out. It will be just you and Akira from now on," Motomi said with a smile. "Trust me, It's love."

Keisuke smiled. "I love him," He thought to himself. "We'll work together from now on and forever." 

"Alright, I'm ready," Keisuke said with some determination in his voice. Motomi smiled and walked alongside Keisuke as they walked into the church where there friends and family were sitting in their seats. Motomi smiled and gently pushed Keisuke to walk down the aisle. Keisuke looked back to see the Motomi giving him a thumbs up. He looked forward and started to walk the aisle. With a proud smile on his face, Keisuke finally made it to the stand and stood next to it. Nano, who was being their priest, looked at Keisuke and smiled. Keisuke smiled back and suddenly heard music start to play. He saw his friend and Rin's husband, Ichiro and smiled at him. Ichiro smiled back and stood next to Keisuke. Keisuke and Akira picked Ichiro and Rin as their best man. Ichiro was Keisuke's and Rin was Akira's. Before Ichiro and Rin's wedding, they chose Akira and Keisuke as their best mans at their wedding. They have been friends ever since. Ichiro playfully punched Keisuke's arm and smiled. Keisuke smiled back and faced forward again. Rin was next to walk down the aisle. Rin walked through the door and toward Nano, Keisuke, and his husband, Ichiro. He finally reached the stand on the other side and smiled at Keisuke. Then, the music of "Here comes the bride" started to play and everyone stood up from their seats. Keisuke could see Akira's silhouette in the door and started to tear up. Akira was wearing a white suit with a bright orange tie and was holding some flowers that Keisuke and him picked out for the wedding. Akira smiled back and looked over to his right. Motomi walked over to him and put out his arm for Akira to hold on. Akira asked him to give him away to Keisuke. Motomi was honored to. They walked down the aisle with smiles on their faces. Akira and Motomi reached the stand. Keisuke smiled as Motomi hugged Akira. Keisuke reached out his hand toward Akira and Akira grasped it gently. Akira smiled at Keisuke and Keisuke smiled at Akira. Nano started to speak as they held hands and looked at each other. 

"You may now be seated. Now we are gathered here today, to join these two in marriage. Keisuke and Akira have a sort of love that I've never seen with any other couple. Their love is special and unique and I'm happy to be standing here to witness this marriage," Nano said. "Now Keisuke and Akira wrote their own vows to each other, and they will read them to you now. Keisuke, You're first," Nano picked out a piece of paper from his suit pocket and handed to Keisuke. Keisuke picked it out of Nano's hand and unfolded it. Keisuke started to speak.

"Akira, my love. I loved you ever since we were kids and I always have. You're my light in some of my dark days. You're a great friend to our many friends and a wonderful person to all. I can't wait to see what our futures have in store for us but I know that we will get through it together. I absolutely love you with all my heart, Akira and I wanna spend the rest of my life with you, and only you."

Keisuke could feel a couple of tears run down his face and blushed happily. Akira reached one of his hand to Keisuke's face and wiped the tears away from Keisuke's face. Keisuke opened his eyes and looked into Akira's. Akira smiled at him and Keisuke smiled back while he held Akira's hands. Nano reached into a different suit pocket and pulled out Akira's vow to Keisuke. He handed the vow to Akira. Akira picked it out of Nano's hand and unfolded the vow and started to read.

"Keisuke, back when we were kids, We were the best of friends. I was happy to have you by my side all this time, It may not looked liked it but I was really happy whenever I would see you and do things with you. You showed me what love felt like. I never thought that I would feel that love ever in my life. But, it all changed when I met you when we were kids. I honestly didn't know what that weird feeling was but now I do. It was love. It always was. I've become a person that I wanted to be because of you. You changed me into a more loving person, Keisuke. I love you so much and I can't wait to spend my life with you, Keisuke."

They smiled at each other. Nano smiled at the couple and started to speak again.

"Those vows just goes to show how much this couple loves each other. Their love is truly something. Keisuke, Do you take Akira as your husband? To love and care for him for as long as you both shall live," Nano said to Keisuke. Keisuke looked at Akira and started to cry again.

"I-I do! I absolutely do," Keisuke said through sobs. Akira put one of his hands on Keisuke's cheek to comfort him. Nano continued.

"And do you, Akira, take Keisuke as your husband? To love and care for him as long as you both shall live," Nano said to Akira. Akira started to tear up.

"I do," Akira replied with a couple tears streaming his face. Nano smiled.

"Then by the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and husband. Keisuke, you may kiss your husband," Nano said. They both smiled with tears in their eyes and Keisuke leaned in to kiss Akira. They wrapped their arms around each other as they kissed each other with such passion and love. Everyone clapped for the happy couple. Rin, Motomi, and Ichiro smiled with tears in their eyes. Keisuke and Akira broke the kiss and looked at each other. They hugged and Keisuke picked up Akira,bridal style. Keisuke held Akira in his arms and walked out of the church's main room. They were finally married and were ready to spend the rest of their lives together as loving husbands to each other.


	4. The HoneyMoon <3

Months flew by after Akira and Keisuke got married. That day still replayed in their heads and how much of their love had grown since then. The reception after the wedding was a blast and they had a great time with their friends. Keisuke and Akira both started working to get their bills paid for the house and other expenses. Akira started working at small guns and knives shop because he knew tons of about that stuff. Keisuke was a little hesitant about his husband working there at first but he soon learned that he should trust him. After all, Akira would know what to do if a certain situation was to occur. Keisuke took a job at hardware store just two stores away from Akira's workplace. The neighborhood that they lived in was a very small town but it was just perfect for them.

One night while Akira was cooking dinner for them. Keisuke walked from behind him and wrapped his arms around Akira's waist. He began to kiss up and down Akira's neck. Akira squirmed a little at the sudden flirtatious moment.

"W-what are you doing," Akira asked turning his head to face Keisuke. Keisuke stopped kissing his neck and turned to look at Akira.

"Well," Keisuke replied with a blush coming over his cheeks. "I-it's been a while since we you know."

Akira blushed. He knew what Keisuke was trying to get at.

"Shouldn't we wait until we plan a honeymoon or something," He said. Keisuke looked at him confused.

"A honeymoon? What's that," Keisuke asked.

"Well, its when a married couple go and spend a vacation together," Akira replied. 

"Oh, then why haven't we been on one yet," Keisuke said releasing himself from around Akira's body.

"Well, We've been so busy with work and trying to pay bills. I guess we didn't have time to plan one," Akira replied while he was still preparing dinner. There was a awkward silence coming from the couple until Keisuke spoke.

"Then why don't we go on one," He asked. Akira turned around to face his husband once more and noticed that Keisuke was holding a pamphlet that said "Florida" on it. The pamphlet was given to them at the reception by Arbitro. It was a nice gift but they wanted to pay for it themselves. But, Arbitro insisted that he would take care of everything. 

"Please Akira," Keisuke pleaded. Akira blushed and rolled his eyes.

"Get Arbitro on the phone," He said annoyingly. Keisuke smiled and ran to the phone that was hanging on the kitchen wall. He dialed Arbitro's number and it rang a couple seconds before Arbitro picked up.

"Hello," Arbitro said on the other side of the line.

"H-Hi Arbitro, it's Keisuke and Akira," Keisuke said.

"Oh hello darlings, it's been a while hasn't it," Arbitro replied sounding slighty happy all of a sudden. "Let me guess that you're calling about going to take a lovely honeymoon trip to Florida that I gave you at your wedding."

"Uh, yea actually. Me and Akira talked it over an-" Keisuke said before getting cut off by Arbitro.

"Oh you see I knew it! I knew it that you would go on it eventually," He said excitedly. 

"U-uh yea, so what do we have to do," Keisuke asked while looking at the pamphlet.

"Alright, I will take care of everything and listen closely," Arbitro said. Keisuke gestured Akira to come and listen to what Arbitro had to say.

The Next Day-

Keisuke and Akira arrived at the airport with their luggage trailing behind them. Arbitro told them to get up extra early and met him at the airport. Sleepy and exhausted, Akira and Keisuke looked around for Arbitro.

"Any sign of him," Akira asked. 

"Doesn't look like it," Keisuke replied. 

"You hoo," a voice sounded from across the airport. Only to see a man in a Hawaiian-type shirt and shorts waving his hands above his head that was shouting at them toward their direction. 

"Found him," Akira said pointing to the man. They both at the man with a confused look on their faces and headed toward the man. As they got closer, they could tell that it was Arbitro.

"My, My look how you two have grown," he said as he hugged the couple. He releashed himself and gave Keisuke what looked like a folder.

"Here's all the stuff you need for the trip and also some things if you were also too you know," He said giving a wink towards Keisuke. Keisuke blushed.

"Thanks for doing this for us, Arbitro. We really appreciate it," Akira said with a smile.

"Ah, there's no need, darlings," Arbitro replied. "You two deserve it. Now, I'll take care of your house while you are gone. Do you by chance have your keys?"

Akira reached into his pocket and pulled out their keys to the house. He handed them to Arbitro. Arbitro smiled.

"Thank you," he said before looking at the watch on his wrist. "Oh my, look at the time. You two better go."

Arbitro pushed them toward the security check. 

"Thanks again, Arbitro," Keisuke said as they walked toward the security check.

"You two, have fun alright and don't worry about a thing," Arbitro said walking away from the couple. Keisuke faced Akira and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. Akira blushed.

"Shall we," Keisuke asked giving his hand out towards Akira's.

"We Shall," Akira replied grasping Keisuke's hand.

The airport stuff was a breeze and got on the plane to Florida an hour early than usual. The plane took off from the airport and was in the air in a matter of seconds. It would take them to Florida in about 2 hours. Akira fell asleep on Keisuke's shoulder. Keisuke looked toward his sleeping husband and nuzzled his head against his. He slowly fell asleep.

2 hours later, they arrive in the Florida airport. They get off the plane, wait for their luggage, and went to go look for the rental car that Arbitro rented for them to use. The rental car was a deep red color and very small. Not as big as the car they use at home, but the car would take them from here to there. Keisuke got the keys from the guy that showed them the rental car while Akira put their luggage in the car. Keisuke and Akira got in the car and drove away from the airport. The city of Orlando, Florida was amazing. There was so many things that Arbitro had planned out for them. They finally arrive at the hotel that they were staying at. It was one of the most biggest hotels they have ever seen. They parked their car in a parking spot, grabbed their luggage and headed toward the doors of the hotel. They check in and headed up towards their hotel room. The room was of course a honeymoon suite complete with a bed, kitchen, bathroom, and balcony that showed the beach. Of course, they didn't forget the rose petals on the bed and complementary wine on the kitchen counter. Keisuke and Akira were in shock. 

Days of their vacation flew by like quicksand. It wasn't until the day before they had to go home that they had the best time of their vacation. After spending half of their day just sight seeing around town, they came back to the hotel. Keisuke carried Akira bridal style into their room and laid Akira on the bed. Akira got very flirty all of a sudden and Keisuke was getting the hint. Keisuke laid himself on top of Akira and began to kiss him. 

"Keisuke," Akira asked between their make out session. Keisuke stopped what he was doing and looked at Akira. Akira's face reddened when Keisuke looked at him.

"I want you to make sweet, hot love to me," Akira said, flirtatiously. Keisuke smiled. 

"I will, I promise you," Keisuke replied before kissing Akira again but with more passion. Keisuke slid his hand up Akira's shirt and began to tease his nipples. Akira moaned between gasps.

"Do both Keisuke," He said before sitting up and taking his shirt off to reveal a tanned body from the Florida sun. Keisuke looked in awe as if Akira was some kind of rare animal of some sort. Akira laid himself underneath Keisuke once more. Keisuke smiled and began to tease him but with both his hands. Akira moaned as Keisuke teased his nipples. Keisuke lowered his head to Akira's chest and began to suck on one of them. He spent a minute on each one before loosening Akira's pants. Akira kissed Keisuke on the top of head. Keisuke lifted his head to face Akira only to see a very beautiful yet seductive face of Akira. Keisuke kissed Akira again while Akira was loosening Keisuke's pants then threw them to the side of the bed. 

"Please, fuck me, Keisuke," Akira pleaded. Keisuke quickly dropped his boxers and then pulled down Akira's. Akira was really horny at this point but Keisuke had to find a condom and fast. Keisuke looked to the sides of him but only to be stopped by the hands of his husband. 

"Don't worry, Keisuke. We don't need it," Akira said putting his hands in Keisuke's hair.

"A-Are you sure, Akira," Keisuke asked. 

Akira twisted his head from side to side. Akira pulled out his hands of Keisuke's hair and showed his hand with his ring towards Keisuke.

"I trust you," he said. Keisuke smiled and looked at his own hand with his ring. It brought tears to his eyes. Even though Akira was really horny, he still remembers the love that they shared on their wedding day. Keisuke felt the same way.

"I love you Akira. Forever and Always," Keisuke said before kissing Akira. Akira smiled.

"I love you too, Keisuke. Forever and always," Akira replied. Keisuke kissed Akira and put two of his fingers in Akira. Akira moaned. Keisuke started to feel his dick begin to erect as he was stretching Akira's hole. He was ready to put him inside of Akira and make sweet love to him.

"Akira, I'm gonna put it in now," Keisuke said between gasps. Akira nodded. Keisuke pulled out his fingers and gently put the tip of his dick to Akira's anus. Akira breathed heavily as his chest was going to burst. Keisuke smiled and forced his dick inside of Akira. Akira gasped really loud. Keisuke began to thrust as hard as he could. 

"Ah, Keisuke," Akira moaned as he felt Keisuke inside of him. With every moan and gasp Akira made, it only made Keisuke thrust harder and harder into him. Keisuke was reaching his limit.

"A-Akira, I think I'm gonna-," Keisuke said between gasps of air before releasing himself into Akira. Then soon after, Akira met his limit and released himself all over him and Keisuke. Keisuke pulled out when he was finished and laid on top of Akira. Akira wrapped his arms around Keisuke's back and held him. Keisuke did the same to Akira. They were panting hard and slowly went to sleep still holding each other as they laid in bed.

The next morning, Keisuke sat up in their bed and stretched himself out. He noticed that Akira wasn't in bed. He frantically looked around.

"Akira," he yelled before hearing a strange noise emitting from the bathroom. He ran over there but to his surprise. There was Akira throwing up into the toilet. Keisuke rushed over to him and held him after he was done. Akira was exhausted and tired. He looked up at Keisuke and smiled.

"Akira, are you alright," Keisuke asked with a worried look on his face.

"I-I think you need to take me to the doctors," Akira replied. "Something isn't right!"


End file.
